


The Unsent Letter

by rowenamckinnon



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, Post-At World's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenamckinnon/pseuds/rowenamckinnon
Summary: A letter from Elizabeth to James Norrington.





	The Unsent Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to an "Unsent Letter" challenge at Circle of Crones. I had meant for it to be longer, but it didn't want to co-operate, so here it is, spoilers and all.

To my dearest James Norrington,

I can't even begin to tell you just how sorry I am for the way things turned out between us. I know I must have hurt you when I chose to follow my heart. You were most gracious. You were a good man, James. I want you to know that I always thought that of you, regardless of everything that happened. You saved me, twice, at the risk of your own safety, selflessly. That alone is enough to say you were a good man.

I know you made mistakes, but we all have at one point or another. I just wanted to tell you that I do forgive you. I know you had nothing to do with my father's death, and regardless of the sins you may have committed, you were a good, decent man.

As you said on _The Flying Dutchman_, our destinies have been entwined, but never joined. I just wanted you to know that I have never been more happy to have known someone as noble, kind, and selfless as you were. You saved my life, and I'm sorry I was not able to save yours. You will always have a special place in my heart.

Love always,  
Elizabeth Turner


End file.
